CDC involvement in Indonesia began in earnest in 2011 after years of limited support for the Ministry of Health's (MOH) surveillance and response to H5N1 influenza virus. Because Indonesia was recognized as a high consequence pathogen hot spot, CDC began a partnership with ALERTAsia and the Eijkman Institute of Molecular Biology through our previous cooperative agreement (CK12002) to develop an Emerging Virus Research Unit (EVRU) to understandthe role of zoonotic arboviruses in causing human disease across Indonesia. To continue to address these concerns, this project proposes to expand the discovery of zoonotic pathogens affecting humans,especially those of pandemic risk in Indonesia.